Threads
by Angel-Hunteress
Summary: 10Rose. When the TARDIS is pulled to 2007 America, the Doctor and Rose meet an extraordinary teen who seems out of her time. Meanwhile, has the Doctor's feelings for Rose clouded his judgement? With a suprise guest toward the end.
1. Teenage Wasteland

**Threads** – by the Angel Huntress

A/N: Okay. It's been quite a while since I've written any fanfics cause of school and stuff. My 'Kingdom Hearts III: Unwanted Rebirth' has yet to be updated (and don't worry, I'm already almost done with Chapter 4) and I've yet to finish and publish the first chapter of my Doctor Who fic, 'The Ego, The Id, and the Idiot.' But, anyway. I've been getting back in the spirit, and I've been watching Torchwood episodes, and I'm only ½ way through Smith and Jones, because I was watching it on YouTube and those stupid administrators took it down as I was literally in the middle of it, so I have no idea what is in the third season, and if anyone…well, just PM me if, you know….Anyway. Enjoy!

This is part of my Doc Without Doomsday series, or DWD. DWD is my little alternative episodes to Doomsday, in which Rose stays with a little bit of shippy (okay, maybe a LOT) and with very different plots. You don't have to read the other DWD fics, as they don't tie together, and have absolutely nothing to do with each other. But, you know, if you did want to read the other ones…well, just review and all.

_Genre_: Action & Adventure/ Drama/ Humor/ Romance/ Sci-Fi/ Supernatural

_Rating: _T for later chapters

_Ship: _Ten/Rose shipper with a slight Ten/OC implied.

_Setting: _Takes place in the American city of Chicago, on the North Side (which is typically the 'good' side, in 2007. The name of the high school is called Marian High, which defines the name of the neighborhood. Also, the first chapter takes place in the Tardis a little (which I'm going to spell it as Tardis, because quite frankly, I think that TARDIS can be a little sore on the eyes after a while.)

_Season: _Takes place immediately after 'Fear Her.'

_Disclaimer: _If I owned it, do you really think that Bilie Piper would really leave? (and plus, do you really think that all Rose and the Doctor would do would be holding hands? Lol)

_Random Author Note: _And the LORD said 'Go CUBS!!'

_Chapter 1 Warnings: _High school drama, American attempt at British humor (which my American humor is lame anyway, so, yeah) um…not really much anything.

_Chapter 1 Summary: _The Tardis is somehow pulled to an American high school, for some mysterious reason. The Doctor and Rose and forced to work as staff for the day or else blow their cover. Meanwhile, enter a Sophomore girl named Samantha Baker, who is very intriguing…

Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Teenage Wasteland

The Doctor and his nineteen-year-old companion, Rose Tyler stepped into the Tardis after leaving the year 2012. They had just gotten done with the whole Chloe Webber fiasco, and were wondering where to go next.

"So, where to next, then?" asked Rose, leaning on the rail. She watched as the Doctor scurried around the control room, hopping like a madman.

"Don't quite know yet," he replied as he approached the levers and started to fiddle around with them a bit. He stopped, coming toward her. "Let's see, we _could_ go to 1591, Shakespeare. View some of those plays he wrote, brilliant, or we could go to the planet Devrish. They have _huge_ beaches there just lay in the sun with nothing, but the water's purple—or—"

He stopped, with a great idea spread out on his face. "Yes! That's it! I never took you to Barcelona, did I? You know, the planet. What with the dogs with no noses. Yes!" He hopped back toward the levers.

Rose smiled to herself. She remembered the talk about Barcelona, which he had mentioned in his old form. Right before he regenerated. She really couldn't say whether or not she loved his new form (although, it wasn't really _that _new, it'd been months now) as much as his old form. It wasn't to say that she could really compare the two—no, there were so many differences. For instance, she didn't think that the old Doctor would've had a swordfight with the leader of the Sycorax. And she knew that the old Doctor would've never jumped into that Pit with the Beast. Or have ridden a horse through the mirror.

She continued watching him. She knew that the old Doctor, too, was more calm, as the new Doctor—_her_ Doctor—was so…full of life. He was more open, more optimistic. Not that the old Doctor wasn't. But he was a lot more guarded than this one.

"_Can't you change back?"_

"_Do you want me to?"_

"_Well…yeah."_

She closed her eyes, remembering how hard it was when he first regenerated. She'd wanted the old Doctor, her _first_ Doctor, who had grabbed her hand the first time they'd met and had said only that one word, "Run." She'd wanted the Doctor who blew up her shop, who'd faced Daleks and Slitheen and Reapers but was afraid of her mother. The Doctor who'd hugged her when she could pronounce Rexicoricophalipatoris right. Who'd call Mickey Rickey or Mickey the Idiot just to get on his nerves. With his big ears and his 'daft old face.'

And then he was gone, he'd saved her from the Time Vortex. She didn't remember what had happened then, how he'd gotten it out (he'd refused to tell her, and he'd laughed when she asked him to promise that he'd do it again if he needed to) but she knew that it was deadly and cost him his life. Or one of his lives.

He had been replaced by this new man, younger and fuller of energy, with what she supposed was natural sugar in his veins. A man who was light, who wasn't ginger, and was _very_ eccentric. One who would press buttons that no one else would for fear it would surely kill 1/3 of the planet. One who would fight off a werewolf and ultimately get them banned from England centuries before Rose had even been born. One who'd ramble about various things for hours and hours, who'd talk so fast that Rose thought at some point he stopped taking breaths even between words. One who loved her, loved her so much but never quite in the way she wanted him to love her. She knew he thought of her, but only platonically.

There were times where she was proud of her love for him, times when she was sure that he loved her back in that way, but other times she wished she could just make it go away, because she knew nothing would ever come out of it. If she ever asked him, he would break her heart and tell her no.

She knew the curse of the Time Lords; he had told her. He would never be with her because she would grow old and die, and he wouldn't. And he would hurt, as he hurt with all the other people who'd died that he loved. And that was why he grew detached. That was the reason why he couldn't and probably didn't love her back.

He looked back at her and smiled, and all of her thoughts vanished. Here and now was what was important, now there was him, no other Doctor, no one else. He would be her best friend no matter what, and she was okay with that.

She smiled back at him, and he continued to do whatever he was doing at the control.

* * *

_The alarm clock went off with a loud and continual BEEP, as the clock turned to 6:00 am. A loud groan sounded, as a sixteen-year-old girl Samantha Baker woke up._

_She smacked the alarm clock, although the only result was just knocking it off the small bedside table next to the bed and onto the floor. The BEEPing noise persisted, until she finally rolled off the covers and got up to turn it off._

_She yawned, stretching her arms as she opened the curtains of her bedroom window. The sun shone brightly, too brightly, as her eyes felt scorched by the light. This was her morning ritual, and the effect was refreshing and a good wake-up._

_The view from her bedroom window was beautiful. Her family lived on the top floor of a ten-floor apartment building in Chicago, and her window was facing due South, and the Cityscape crystal clear. It was breathtaking, as if it was more of a portrait than real life._

_Sam groggily went downstairs to the kitchen, fixing something for herself to eat. She wished that her mom was one of those awesome moms who would cook breakfast and tell her to wear a jacket and kiss her forehead before school and Sam would complain and tell her that her mom was treating Sam like a child. She wished that her mom wasn't upstairs sleeping and recovering from a hangover she had from drinking so much the night before, as she did almost every night._

_And Sam wished that her father was still alive, because, well, that was were it had all started, right? Since her father had died, her mother had turned to drinking, and, well, that was almost ten years ago._

_Sam ate her cereal, and hopped in the shower, getting ready for school She got back into her room, getting changed into her school uniform, before heading out to school, riding her bike as she did every day.

* * *

_

As the Doctor was messing with the levers, he jumped back. "No, no, no! That _can't_ be right!"

He stepped back as the Tardis started to move, leaning back against the rail. Rose went to him, and he took her hand in his.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at the heart of the Tardis.

"The Tardis is moving on its own," he replied, frowning slightly.

"Where—"started Rose, but at that moment, the Tardis lurched.

The force sent both the Doctor and Rose flying off their feet. It stopped, though, the Tardis landing with a loud _thud_.

Rose felt something heavy on her, when she realised it was the Doctor. He had both of her hands clasped in his, and the fall brought them both down, their hands over her head.

She could feel his breath mingling with hers, their faces inches apart. Her breath seemed to have left her in that moment, and she could feel herself blushing madly, her face growing hot.

The Doctor had also realised the positions they were in. He felt his mind screaming at him to stop, but his hearts were saying yes. He felt himself lean closer to her, her scent intoxicating him and sending his senses reeling.

But instead he slowly stood up. He hoped that she wouldn't see him blush as he was doing, that maybe she would just shrug it off as part of the lights malfunctioning. He didn't notice her blushing.

"Where do you suppose we are, then?" asked Rose, standing up, brushing off her clothes and speaking very shakily.

"Only one way to find out," the Doctor responded, springing up. He took Rose's hand and led her to the Tardis doors, pushing whatever thoughts about her he had been previously thinking.

They seemed to have landed in some sort of supply closet, with next to no space. The Tardis doors were only able to open with but 10 inches between the doors. Rose was able to make it out of the Tardis with only a little bit of trouble. The Doctor, on the other hand, had a little more difficulty.

Rose watched as the Doctor put one leg through the opening, then started to squeeze through, but fell the rest of the way, knocking over an empty bucket and various mops and brooms in the process.

Rose tried to suppress her laughter, but found it so hard. His face was just so priceless as he seemed to get mad.

"When will humans ever learn to make things bigger on the inside?" he mumbled.

Rose laughed now. "Maybe it's cause _you're_ bigger on the outside." She put her arms around her to represent an overweight person.

He grinned rather cheekily at her, waving his eyebrows suggestively. "You're right, I definitely _am_ bigger on the outside."

Rose blushed at that, turning away and smiling at the innuendo. Oh, how the Doctor loved to flirt! Sometimes, though, she wished for the day when he really would mean it.

They stepped out of the storage closet (which they saw was now marked 'Janitor's Closet' and looked around.

It appeared that they were in a high school, albeit an empty one. They were in a hall now, at one of the ends of it. To the right of them was the longest part of the hall, yellow from the tint in the fluorescent lights and from the golden tile, with silver lockers lining either side of the walls, with the exception of the doors which led to the classrooms.

To the left of them was the end, which intersected another hall, titled 'main hall', which had white tiles and white fluorescent lights, and no lockers. In front of them, on the other side beyond main hall was the windows which led to a library pf some sorts, directly in front of them.

"Hey!" called a male voice. From the intersect of Main Hall stood a tall and lean man, with light brown hair and a rounded goatee. He looked about in his early thirties, with square black-rimmed glasses. He wore a suit and tie, and was obviously either a teacher or principal. He approached them.

He spoke authoritatively but humorously, in an American accent. "You must be the new substitute. School starts in a half hour; I don't need any office politics going on in the Janitor's Closet. Jeez, like the kids."

Rose's heart sank when she caught on, her face growing hot. "N-no, we were't--"

But the man smiled. "Don't worry. I won't rat on you. I'm the Principal, Charlie Lambert. What's your name again?"

The Doctor extended his hand, which Mr. Lambert took. He smiled, and replied in a perfect American accent. "I'm John Smith, and this is my fiancée, Rose. She'll be the new Lunch Lady. Now, what is it exactly that I'm substituting?"

At this, the Doctor shot a humorous glance at Rose, smiling at how they assumed the same roles as they had weeks ago. Rose only returned the look with a death glare.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was shorter than I expected! The next chapter's gonna be longer, definintely. So how do you like Sam? And I'd _love_ to see David Tennant with an American accent. He's so good at his British one. Although I was disappointed he only got to talk in his _real_ accent for just a short bit in Tooth and Claw. I want more!! 


	2. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

**Threads**

A/N: Yes. I know. It's been a while since I've updated. Bear with me. I'm trying as hard as I can to update stuff (such as my nine other projects) but don't worry because it's summer! Yes, I don't have a job (lol) but I treat this as if it is my job. Jeez. I do this from 9-3ish (minus the fifteen minute break for eating) so yeah. There you go. I'm only fifteen. Don't think I'm like this fat 40-year old who never gets off her fat lazy butt. I can't have a real job yet. And—oh, I'm rambling on now aren't I? lol. Anyway.

This chapter is dedicated to my play director/ family friend/ Communications teacher/ costumes manager Mr. Jablonski who is recovering from a quadruple-bypass surgery. We hope he'll come back this year to continue teaching and directing the next musical.

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

"Creative writing," the Doctor's voice started in his false American accent, as if lecturing.

"Creative writing, creative—no, that doesn't roll off of your tongue as much as physics," the Doctor made a slight frown. "Physics, physics, physics. I hope you're getting this down" he started, muttering, and then he grinned, all energy, and picked up a marker from the dry erase board, writing on it in big letters, "PHYSICS."

"Ah, yes," he started, putting on his glasses. "Where was I? Yes, so can anyone tell me what inertia is?"

"Um…Mr. Smith?" a girl raised her hand. She had dark brown hair, and deep blue eyes. She regarded the Doctor as a kid who was so incredibly lost but in a funny way. "This is the creative writing class."

"So it is," replied "Mr. Smith," his expression as if he were a kid caught red-handed. He noticed a few kids snickering. "What's your name, then?"

"Sam Baker," replied the girl.

"So, then, Sam Baker…what is it exactly that you would do in this class?"

"Well, Mr. Jablonski always had his planner on the desk. That was when he couldn't think of a good project for us to do." Sam replied.

"Ah!" he walked to Mr. Jablonski's desk, who was in the hospital getting over a heart surgery (quadruple-bypass) and found a few papers.

"'Have the students prepare a two thousand word essay on their favorite memory…free style essay…'"he sucked air through his teeth, finally looking up at the students. Then he smiled, grinning widely.

"Okay. Everyone get out a sheet of paper. I have a brilliant idea for you to work on today, due by the end of the period. Write at least two pages of a short story. Anything you want. I want dialogue, description, and a good plot. More than two pages are highly appreciated. All right? Now, start working."

He sat down on the chair at the desk, rubbing his eyes in boredom. He looked at his schedule. 2nd period, which was now with the sophomores, 4th period, with juniors, 5th period, with seniors, and 7th period with more sophomores. This was going to be a long day.

"Did you see that new substitute?" asked Julie, the school's lunch lady. She and the other lunch lady, Cynthia were dishing out the food to the kids. It was already 6th period, the second of three periods of lunch.

"You mean that Smith guy?" asked Cynthia. She wasn't old, rather in her early thirties. She had been studying to go to medical school until she unexpectedly had a baby. She ended up marrying the father, but she liked to flirt with other men. And sometimes more than flirt.

"Oh, yeah," replied Julie. She was in her late twenties, paying her way through community school to get her bachelor's degree in Radiology. She was single, and pretty. Many of the boys liked to go to her line for the purpose of seeing her. "I wouldn't mind serving him."

The two women giggled. Then Julie shot a pointed look at Rose, who was at the checkout line, putting in the student's ID numbers so that they could pay, as if the IDs were credit cards. She was inside the cafeteria, alone, while the other lunch ladies were inside the kitchen, cooking and handing out food. Of course, at least Rose got to sit down, but it was a long and incredibly boring job.

"Of course," continued Julie. "He's marrying _her_. They're engaged."

"Well, of course," retorted Cynthia, sarcastically. "She's _blond_."

The two snickered.

---

Rose was not having any fun ringing up the kids. It was just scan your ID and she'll punch in the items, scan and go, scan and go. Punch in the ID number if the student forgot theirs. Read them how much money they have left on their online account.

Watch them eat their hot burgers and chips and talk with their friends about cute girls, cute guys, cute substitute teachers…

"Yeah, Mr. Smith, that new creative writing sub," a girl was telling her friends at the end of the line. "I've seen him walking around this place. He's really cute."

_They are __not__ talking about the Doctor. _Rose thought coldly, her blood slightly boiling.

"I know! He came into my English class to talk to my teacher…oh, I wish I had him. I could just stare at him all day…" another girl in the group smiled.

_Well, he's __m__y finance. So shove off._ Rose thought. She wanted to go over to those girls and just shout at them. They were only a couple years younger than her, perhaps seniors. They were approaching the next of line, now.

"Oh, I had him last period," chimed in another girl, a brunette. "He's so crazy. He babbles about everything, just rambles on. It's so funny. He bounces around the room and he's really hyper. He's like a little kid. It's so adorable."

They were the next to ring up. "Excuse me—" Rose started, rather coldly. "Are you talking about the new substitute, Mr. John Smith?"

"Yeah," replied the brunette girl, half-dreamily. "You've seen him, I'm sure. Isn't he hot?"

"Well, you know what?" Rose started, as sweetly as she could through her teeth. She was ready to tell this stupid girl off, to tell off the whole group, but…she had another idea. Still would have the same effect. And wouldn't draw much attention to them either. "I've heard stories about him…well, not just that, he told me."

The girls leaned closer. "I heard…well, let's just say, he's a little, uh, _too_ happy, if you know what I mean."

"You mean he's—" started the brunette and mouthed the last word. Rose nodded.

They groaned. Rose smiled. They would never look at him the same way again. The girls scanned their IDs in and sat at another table, talking about some other guy.

A tray was set on the table.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous. Not like it's any of my business," came a male voice.

"Well, he _is_ my fiancée," replied Rose, not looking up. "Now, if you'd give me your ID and be on your way—"

"Um, I sort of, don't have an ID, but if you could kindly pay for me, I'll be on my way, Miss Tyler." she heard a grin behind that voice. It was familiar but different. She looked up to the see the Doctor, and blushed.

"I'm sorry, _Mr. Smith_," replied Rose curtly. "But that's against school policy. Now, if you don't have the money, please go back to the end of the line."

She grinned at him, knowing he was the last person in line anyway.

"Oh, just this one time?" asked "Mr. Smith" grinning back at her.

"Well, I guess, but only because I'd hear about it until the year 500,000 when we get home," she replied, smiling at him. He grinned.

"Well," replied the Doctor, leaning closer. "I haven't found anything…weird yet. You?" he asked.

Rose shook her head. "Besides a bunch of high school girls—and some of the staff—" she nodded to Julie and Cynthia, "—flocking over you, nothing."

He grinned. "I think you're jealous," he said.

"Am not!" she tried to hide the blush that was creeping over her face.

"I bet you're wishing that those high school boys would be _flocking_ over you!" he grinned. "And, you never know, maybe some of the staff—" he broke off in a grin.

"Well, you know how I like those older guys," she replied, smiling. If the Doctor was going to flirt with her…well, there was no harm in playing his game, right? She looked up at him, though, and saw his mouth opening and closing, like a fish.

He put his hand through his hair, and his voice came out in a squeak. "Well, I better get going." He dug into his pocket, pulling out something silver. The sonic screwdriver. He handed it to her, trying to keep it out of sight.

"577/999," he said, pointing to the monitor that she used to punch in the items. "That's my ID number."

She grinned at him, pressing the button. "There you go, Mr. Smith. Enjoy your lunch."

"Aren't you coming?" he asked. "Break starts officially…now."

"Well, I don't suppose I could see the harm in that. As long as you give me some of your chips."

---

Lunch went very well. After that, the Doctor had only one period to teach. He started to read the students' short stories (which most were over four pages each) in his fourth period class, but only got through three of them from his classes in total, since one student went home sick, a teacher walked in to talk to him about taking another student out of his class to help that said teacher.

5th period was rowdy. Seniors. It was already toward the end of the year, May, and the seniors were inflicted with a disease the Doctor identified as _Senioritis._ Symptoms included slacking off, not caring, excessive talking, and bad attitudes.

So it was his last period, 7th, with more sophomores. He gave his instructions, and they worked quietly. Sophomores seemed to be his favorite year so far, because they were the ones that listened best.

He started to flip through his 2nd period's short stories. He read through one written by a John Jayler about a demon in the library, coming after the librarian. He was an exceptional writer, but the story itself was very dark, and in the end the librarian had drifted off to sleep. It was too predictable.

He picked up another one. 'The Irish Samurai.' It read. A comedy, where a man from Ireland stumbles into 14th century Japan and is captured and thrown in a dungeon. And the twist: the only way out is if he speaks only in Haikus. It was very funny.

Another one, titled 'Kryptonite.' He started to read through it.

_It was a clear and starry night. The stars gleamed with a sheer magnificent glow, and there had never been such a night as beautiful. Too bad the team of two who came here to enjoy this night were now running for their lives._

_He took her hand in his, and ran down a corridor to run away from the thing._

_The thing behind them chased the two, not quite human, but human looking. It was huge, bigger than the man by a head with four arms instead of two, with a periwinkle tentacle instead of a hand at the ends. It had two legs, two feet, which were also periwinkle, its torso a lavish neon green that went hideously with the rest of its body._

The Doctor grinned. A sci-fi short story. The first one he had come across. Of course, to his disappointment, it wouldn't be quite accurate. Nonetheless, he continued.

_O f course, it wasn't that they were scared. Well, that was a bit of an understatement. Of course they were scared, but it was normal. They were doing this almost every day, the two, and it was thrilling yet fun. A man and a woman, travelers in space. _

_One was human, the woman, and the other, the man, wasn't._

Okay, the Doctor thought. That was weird.

_The thing was coming closer. But luckily, time and luck was on their side. The man and the woman hurried into the spaceship, hurriedly closing the doors. They disappeared before the monster, leaving it there on that planet never to return. _

_They sighed, out of breath inside the interior of the ship. Well, technically, anyone who knew the man would call it a ship. The man and the woman would call it home. Everyone else would call it a police box._

The Doctor stopped, his hearts racing. This was getting too weird. The bell rang. His class was over.

The students raced out, and since the last period of lunch was over, Rose would be getting off. And they could go home and go over this.

_The man and the woman could call it home…_

It was just too weird.

---

He didn't tell her. Maybe he was just getting worked up over nothing. Maybe his previous incarnation had been here, and the student had heard the story.

Still…

It had been hours since school ended, nighttime, almost four in the morning. They were in a hotel, and Rose was sleeping. He looked at her next to him. _Angel._ He thought.

He reached over to his folder which he brought back to read. He flipped through them, reading a couple, until the itch to read 'Kryptonite' overwhelmed him.

_The man looked over at the woman as she walked around the large control room, the engine whirring as they sped through space. He smiled at her, watching her. Sometimes he forgot that she was just a simple human before they met. Now, he saw her as everything but that. She was his anchor. His best friend. _

_She was the woman that saved his life. And he loved her for that. He didn't know how a girl of no less than two decades could have this much control of him. Though he tried to fight it, because he knew of that imminent sadness that would take over his life if he had ever acted on his feelings. Because he would go on, and she would age and eventually die. That was the curse of his people._

He looked over to Rose. She looked so beautiful sleeping. He was so very aware now that they were in the same bed. He gulped, turning back to the eerily accurate short story.

_She was very beautiful, as anyone, male of female would agree. Blond hair, cascading just below her shoulder. Dark brown eyes that would light up when they would land in a new place, or soften when she saw someone needing help. Compassion._

_He dreaded the day when they would part. He didn't think he would be able to continue if she left. Whether it be her choice, his choice, or fate's choice. He begged the powers-that-be (even though he didn't believe in them) that the latter wouldn't happen. She was his weakness. And he was very strong, almost immortal. No, not almost. He was. Because if he were to ever die, he would just…well, she already saw what would happen._

Regenerate? the Doctor wondered. It was so odd. But good.

"_Where to?" he asked her, grinning._

"_Well," she started, a slight twinkle in her eye. She reached in her pocket and held her mobile phone out. "Mickey called. He said he has something."_

_A wave of jealousy swept over the man. Mickey was her ex-boyfriend. She left Mickey to travel with the man. But still, Mickey was a nice guy, all in all. And the man couldn't pass up a chance to find another place, another adventure._

"What the _hell?!"_ the Doctor swore, a little too loudly. He felt Rose shift her weight in the bed, and froze, tensing. He hoped he hadn't woken her up. He wanted to finish this before he showed her. If he showed her. It was so accurate…how would he be able to get out of the part about his feelings for her?

But she didn't. She turned the other way, her back against him. He let out a breath, and paused, turning back toward the short story.

How would this person know about him? He had never come to America with Rose and Mickey, at least, not in the 21st Century. 20th century, the 60s, but that was different. That was just Rose. And they were careful. They didn't even have an 'adventure' rather just fun and shopping.

He continued reading, though.

"_What is it?" asked the man, curious. _

"_He said that there's a school that looks suspicious. They just changed all of their staff, and some children are disappearing." she told him. She told him when and where, and they landed._

"_What aren't you telling me?" he asked, and she grinned._

"_Well, they need a substitute physics teacher," the woman told him, smiling, poking her tongue between her teeth. "And Mickey already sent in a resume for you."_

_He rolled his eyes. This was not going to be fun._

He continued reading. It ended up being six pages, front and back.

"_Physics," the man started, as if lecturing. "Physics, physics, physics…physics…" He tried to wrack his brain to find something suitable for teaching kids at this age. It was tough when you were a genius teaching kids. And humans, at that. "Physics, physics…I hope you're getting this down."_

The Doctor grinned. Well, I guess that's where I was earlier today. In this story teaching physics. He continued, reading every word. He read about how he met a reporter, a woman that he used to travel with. How he didn't tell her who he really was at first. About how the woman he now traveled with was the lunch lady. About the Krillitine oil in the chips (or fries, as the writer called them). About how they checked out the school. About the Krillitines, the bat-aliens. About his old dog, K-9. How the woman he used to travel with found out who he was. About how they ended up defeating the Krillitines together, with the school blowing up.

_The man looked over to the woman, the woman he traveled with now. The older one had declined his offer, and now Mickey was with them. _

_He watched the blond, and she noticed him watching her. She turned to him, smiling, her eyes meeting his. She had no idea. She thought he would let her go, drop her off. But this little adventure had made something clear: that would never happen. She was different._

_Because he loved her. And he always would. She would be his downfall, because she was his one weakness. He would gladly die for her, not as he had before to come back, but really die. End it all and give up his last life._

_She was his Kryptonite._

Kryptonite. By Samantha Baker, period 2, 5/04/08.

Sam Baker. The girl that had reminded him that it was creative writing class and not physics class. A brunette girl who seemed nice enough. An incredible writer, who could perhaps make a large sum of money later in life.

Who just so happened to know all of his secrets.

He put the story back into the folder, and put the folder away. He turned over, on his side, his head propped up on his elbow. He watched as Rose's side would contract and expand with every breath.

How could that Sam Baker know so much about him? She knew he and Rose traveled in space, knew they held hands as they ran. Knew about Mickey, and how he traveled with them for a slight while, knew about Sarah-Jane, K-9. Knew about his feelings for Rose. Knew how he had reached the decision that he would never leave her. That she would never leave him.

He smiled. They would be getting up in less than two hours. It was only fair that he would take advantage of this. He turned on his side, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to her, inhaling her scent. He closed his eyes, and continued to think, and when the time came, to pretend he was asleep.

* * *

A/N: How did you like that? I know, it wasn't exactly the most action-packed (although more fluffy than last one) but it was needed for the story. Anyway. Still more mystery left to read! Stay tuned and PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
